


Go Left Go Right

by churb



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, ryder has a ship, sylvia just wants some peace and quiet, they do illegal shit, wander has a journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churb/pseuds/churb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small alternate universe somewhere, Ryder and Sylvia never split the second time. They now live on an ill gotten spaceship, and travel all over the galaxy doing whatever the fuck they want.</p><p>Wander keeps a journal and wishes that he didn't have to sleep in a bed. And that they'd stop /kissing/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hooooo boy
> 
> special thanks to ryssa pokechan for the title uwu

  
          


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are short bc wander has a short attention span
> 
> also there's not much story to tell when it's just him
> 
> i will make up for this with regular updates


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ink pens are a bitch man 
> 
> i can't even use them :')


End file.
